Suhana Safar
by Only Srija
Summary: Hello guys...Srija is back with a new representation of a OS...its on Abhirika,Dareya & their kids...their love,need,feel for each other...a pen-picture of a happy n sweet family...their bonding..hope you will like this!plz review... thanks to Abhirikafan...i'm inspired by her for this story...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Hello everyone…..I'm really really sorry for not updating "MISS YOU MY DEAR"..I'm trully very stressed in this full week…..school,institute,study,project!Oh God!i myself want a little break but I cant…but promise I'll update it tomorrow morning…**

**Ok!so lets come to today's point….its a stress buster story/OS….as I myself want to take a break from this hectic & tough life….**

**Special note::I'm influenced by Abhirikafan(MY DIDI) for this OS….so thanks to Dii…n its dedicated to you….love you dii…**

**So now no more talking!**

**Here we go….plz enjoy..**

The girl was really frustated…tired too….she was totally exhausted from this hectic schedule….she wants a bit rest but she cant as her exam is knocking at the door…

But this disgusting Physics!the whole evening was passed in this subject…..simply she was no doubt bored & disgusted…

She placed her head on the table….the wall clock was showing the time…it was 11:30 pm…..for others it was not so late night..but for her it was late night as her morn starts from 5 am….her school tasks…then school..then tution n then exam preparation….so anyone can imagine how much pressurized she is!

Suddenly she felt a soft touch on her head…..she got up….saw the person & smiled weakly…..the person too…..he sat beside her on the bed…..n pulled her into a soothing hug…

Girl:Papaaa…

Abhi:haan meri jaan…

Girl(separate):ab tak ap jag kyu rahe ho papa?apko to so jana chahye…kal 4 baje apko mission pe jana h…

Abhi(patting her cheeks):I know meri Pari…par jab tum itni parishaan ho tab main kaise sukoon se so jau?

Girl(hugging her):Papaa…I love you…

Abhi:I too love you Abhika….waise problem kya h?

Abhika:papa ye physics…..matlab ye friction ka chapter…I'm getting mad….upar se Vector & Newton's law of motion….sar pe dance kar raha h…

She hold her head with her both hand…her face was showing disgusted sign….

Abhi:hmmm…..pata h tumhari problem kya h?you take so much headache bacha….jo ki bilkul nehi lena chahye….n ye science h…parishaan dil se nehi hoga….thande dimag se socho n enjoy karo isko…yun hi solve ho jayega…

Abhika:I'm totally exhausted….

Abhi:to phir so jao beta…u need sleep….n don't forget ki rest lana bhi zaruri h….kyu ki apki sarir bhi to thak jate honge naa….

Abhika nodded sadly….

Abhi:to phir chalo…apke bhai apke liye ab tak nehi soye…

Abhika:kyu?

Abhi:kyu ki use uski dii chahye….wo tumhe apne pictures dikhane k liye baitha hua h….

Abhika:papa muse friction k karan abhi rona aaraha h…ek bhi math crack nehi kar payi….almost I'm getting mad…

Abhi:to kal subha kar lena….aur pyar se solve karo na…aise gusse se nehi..samjhe?aur tum to meri pari ho..my brave girl…jo kabhi nehi darti…h na?

Abhika nodded in smile…..

Abhi(hugging her):thts like my brave girl!

They got apart at a sudden voice of door knocking…

Abhi(smiling):are Shreya….ayo….

Shreya:disturb to nehi kiya na baap-beti ko?

Abhi:nehi bilkul nehi….

Shreya(smile):so Pari…friction ka problem to koi problem hi nehi h!problem is your fear n tension….agar ise overcome kar legi to no problem will be problem for you!samji?(pressed her nose)

Abhika(smile):Ok chachi….

Shreya:thts my love!chalo ayo mere sath…tuse ek nayi dress dikhani h…maine aur dii ne kharida h…Purvi k liye…

Abhika(sadly):what!kharid liya?mere liye wait taq nehi kiya chachi?mumma ka to chodo…apse to ye expect nehi ki thi…

Shreya:sorry meri jaan!kaan pakadke…aisa kavi nhi hoga!agli sari shopping tere sang….done?

She forward his hand…Abhika too hold this…

Abhi was smiling to see his happy family….

Abhi:Shreya tu ise dress dikhale..main tabtak mere chote Daya ko dekh kar ata hu…aur ye Tarika aur Daya kahan h?

Shreya:bhaiya wo dono to sayad function ki arrangement k discussion kar rahe h…ab taq dinner table pe hi baithe h..

Abhi(laugh):pagal h!chalo dekhte h…

The three went…..Abhika n Shreya went to Shreya's room for seeing the dress..

Where as Abhi went to a room where a 6 years old kid was drawing a lovely picture…..

Abhi(wishpered to his ear):aur kab taq ye art chal raha h Artist sahab?

Boy:muse disturb na karo…ye picture kharab ho jayega boss…

Abhi:lekin mere Dev sir…aapko kal subha school bhi to jana h…

Dev(laughed):mai pagal nhi hu boss!kal to holiday h..Sunday Funday….(n he clapped n laughed cutely)

Abhi started tickling him in laugh..but the reaction force was also equal…..Dev was too tickling him with his little fingers….

Dev(laugh):cholo na boss…..ruko main chachi ko bulata hu….chachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..(he shouted in his cute voice)

His chachi is always conscious about her little Dev…..she came in a fraction of second…..

Tarika:kya hua mere champ?

Dev(hugging her waist):chachi…..boss muse tickle kar raha h…

Tarika:acha?aur ap?

Dev:main bhi….kyu ki dii kehti h ki agar koi action ho….to..(thinking)..to..haan..reaction bhi hona h..nhi to nhi hoga!

Abhi:are mere Newton….ab bas bhi kar!phasayega kya muse?

Tarika:kya Abhi!tum bhi bacha ban jate ho…..(laugh)

Dev(pulling her shirt):diii kahan h?maine itle sare pictures draw kiye h….Purvi mausi k liye…muse dii ko dikhana h…

Tarika:beta apki dii abhi aajayegi…mai jake bulati hu use…thik h?

Dev nodded with a big yes!the two laughed at his attitude..

**In shreya's room…**

Daya entered while chewing a chocolate…he had another choco in his hand….

Daya:Pariiiiiiiii…..

Pari/Abhika ran to him n hugged him tightly…

Pari:chachu!

Daya:how was ur day meri jaan?

Pari(sigh):hectic!

Shreya pat her head…

Daya:c'mn Abhika..yar tum to meri champion ho….tum kyu parishaan ho?hum ek team h na..hum milkar sab kuch ka samna karenge…aur problem humse darke hi bhug jayegi….

Shreya:bilkul!to tension mat le Pari!

Daya:aur ye choco le…bht tasty h….(giving her the choco)

Pari:thank u…umaahhh!mai ye bhai se share kr ke khayungi….ok?

Daya:ok dear!issiliye to bada sa diya h..bcs muse pata h ki tum yehi karogi…

She went smiling…

Shreya(smile):bache kitne pyaare h na!

Daya(wrapping his arms around her):bilkul tumhare jaise!

Shreya(blush):Daya!ap bhi na!

Daya:blush krte hue bhi tum bht cute lagti ho..

Shreya(smile):again flirt!

Daya:no its genuin!

Shreya:Daya kal bhaiya ja rahe h,,ap unse mil lijye….

Daya:main to use bht zyada miss karne wala hu..pata nehi iss bar kyu wo akela ja raha h….

Shreya:we all will miss him!ap chaho to aaj unke sath hi so jao….

Daya(smile):kitna saamzti ho tum muse!

Shreya:pyaar sab sikha deta h Daya….

They hugged each other tightly…

**In kid's room…**

Abhika entered n saw her papa playing with her bhai…..she smiled….

Abhika:bhai….

Dev looked happily n hugged her tightly…..her every stress has gone in this soothing hug…..

Dev:didi….ye dekho…maine draw kiya h ye pictures…..

He started showing the pictures…..

Abhika n Abhi were appreciating his skill…..the three were totally engrossed in each other…three pair of eyes were seeing them in pleasure…..tears came in their eyes,,,,tears of happiness…..

Abhika:wowow Dev!u r great yrr…aur iss khushi me tere liye ye chocolate….(giving him the full choco)

Everyone was surprised at this….

Daya:Abhika..usme teri bhi hissa tha…

Abhika(smile):to!are mere bhai ko hi to de rahi hu..wo khayega to mera bhi khana ho jayega!

Tarika(pat her head lovingly):meri guria badi ho gayi…kitni samazdar ban gayi h…

Shreya:nehi!Pari to mere liye humesha nanhi hi rahegi….

Daya:Abhi tuse kal bht jald nikalna h…tum ab so jao yr…pehle hi its too much late!

Abhi:so jata hu mere bhai!

Shreya:are ek ko to neend abhi gayi h..wo dekho…

They looked at the little kid who was sleeping in his uncle's arm peacefully..

Abhi:isko main thik se sula deta hu….

He lied him down properly…

Daya:Pari ab tum bhi so jao…..aur shreya Abhi ka tiffin tayar h na?kal subha jaldi jaldi me nehi kr paogi..

Shreya:haan tayar h..mai ek bar check kar leti hu….

She went followed by Daya…pari also lied down…"I'll miss you papa..jaldi se laut ana….n all the very best for your mission"

Abhi(kissed her forehead):will miss you too baby!aur jaldi laut ayunga…ache se study krna aur sabka khayal rakhna…apna bhi…..bye…good night….

Pari:good night papa….

Abhi rubbed Dev's hairs gently n kissed on his forehead n went …..

Tarika:good night beta….

Abhika:good night mumma…

Abhi went to his room..Tarika too came….

Tarika:Abhijeet….

Abhi:haan Tarika…

Tarika:Abhi wo tumhare bags dekh lo..kuch reh to nehi gaya…..

Abhi(smile):tumne pack kiya to kuch kaise reh jyega!

Tarika smiled n tears came in her eyes…as she will miss her love a lot…

She went towards the window…abhi too came n placed hand on her shoulder…wind was blowing….

Abhi:Tarika..apne ansoo chupane ki zarurat nehi h my life!i know u will miss me n ill too miss you lot…

Tarika hugged him tightly n starts crying….

Abhi(pat her back):tarika Tarika!kya hua haan…main pehli baar to nehi ja raha hu baby!aise rote nehi..main bht jald mission success karke laut ayunga….samje?

Tarika(apart):tum plz der mat karna Abhi….plz der mat karna…

Abhi(removing her tears):nehi karunga der meri jaan…bht bht jaldi aajaunga….aur haan tum apna bht khayal rakhna….thik h?

Tarika nodded..

Abhi(cupped her face):thts like my tarika!aur daya,Shreya,.bacho ka bhi khayal rakhna…hmm?

Tarika:sabka khayal rakhungi main..par tum bhi plz khudka khayal rakhna aur sambhalke jana aur zyada khatro se mat khelna….plzz..

Abhi:yes mam!

N they both laughed…

Abhi:Tarika mai Daya se mil leta hu….wo pata nehi kya kar raha hoga!

Tarika:aj tum uske sath hi so jao…aur mai Shreya k sath so jayungi…..waise bhi bht planning krni h…Purvi aur Rajat ke anniverery k liye…

Abhi:haan par pura raat gossip me mat bita dena….

Tarika:thik h chalo good night…

Abhi:good night meri jaan…

Abhi went to see Daya….who was sitting on the terrace silently….Abhi placed his hand on his shoulder…

Daya:are boss tum ab taq soye nehi?

Abhi:meri chod!tum apni batao….kya kar rahe ho yaha?

Daya:kuch nehi boss….

Abhi:miss karega muse?

Daya nodded sadly..

Abhi:main bhi tumhe bht miss karunga Daya..par kya kare…mission h to jana padega hi…

Daya:abhi tum plz jaldi aajana…mai tumhe chodke nehi reh sakta zyada din..

Abhi:acha?meri marne k baad kya hoga?

Daya(angry):Abhi!soch samazke baat kiya karo!

Abhi:acha baba sorry!mai to mazak kar raha tha…

Daya:muse aise ghatiya mazak paasand nehi h boss!

Abhi(hold his hand):acha sorry mere bhai!aj bhi muh phulake mat baith,,

Daya:tum bht bure ho Abhi…

Abhi:thank you so much!ab so jaye?agar apke nature darshan khatam ho gayi to?

Daya:hmm…..

Abhi was going but Daya hold his hand…..

Abhi(turned):kya hua tuse Daya!

Daya said nothing but hugged him tightly…..

Abhi too n pat his back..he remained silent bcs silent speaks the inner words n they both have the ability to read their inner unspoken words…..

Daya apart….Abhi cupped his face n said,"Daya tum bilkul udas mat hona!yahan sab h na…agar tum aise udas rahoge to sabko bura lagega,,,,"

Daya:par muse tum chahye boss….

Abhi(lovingly):tu na iss ghar ka sabse chota bacha h Daya…are yrr sab k sab samaz gaye…tu kyu nehi samazta meri jaan?

Daya:muse nehi pata!

Abhi:Daya mai contact rakhne ki puri kosis karunga….tum plz udas mat ho yr…muse bilkul acha nehi lagta aise…

Daya:Abhi tum plz sambhalke rehna ok?

Abhi:ok mere bhai…ab to chal…mai tere sath hi sone wala hu..

Daya:chalo….

They both went….

At the dawn Abhi went for mission..kids were sleeping..others bid him good bye n wished him for his mission…

After some hours the kids woke up but they were looking gloomy n sad….Tarika n Shreya were trying to divert their mind n make them eat….but they were not ready to eat!where as Daya was also sad…

The door bell rang..shreya,"mai dekhti hu.."

She opened n smiled broadly to see the two persons standing at the door step..

Shreya:sir ap dono….thank god ap agayae!ab sayad bacho ka mood badal jaye..

Acp:badal jayega Shreya..

The three entered inside…..the kids saw them n happily run to them n hugged them tightly…

Acp(took Dev in his arm):are mere star!kaise ho?

Dev:acha hu dada…

Salunkhe hugged Abhika tightly…"kaisi h guria?"

Abhika:main achi hu nana…ye boliye ki aj kahan ja rahe h hum?

Salunkhe:jahan tum dono kahoge…

Dev:muse mall jana h..new dress do muse…Purvi mausi ki shadi k liye…

Tarika:hey bhagwan!ek aur baar shadi…

Acp:haan second shaadi….

All laughed at his comment…

Daya:to aj mall hi chalte h….mere Rockstar k man pasand…

Shreya:aur apke bhi…

Abhika giggled…..

Tarika:baki sabko call kar deti hu main…ok?

Acp:ok…

They all went out for mall to spend their day with a lot of enjoyment with the kids…

**A/N:so how's it?i know that this is not good…..but I just tried my hand in a new attempt!so plz forgive me if it is not good…..**

**But jo bhi ho..plz plz plz review…..**

**Thanks for reading…..**

**Love you all..God bless you always…bye guys…Srija!**


	2. Miss You Abhi

A/N:Thanks to everyone for your precious reviews…it really means a lot…& as per your request I'm continuing this..

Here we go..enjoy…;);)

At the evening….

6:30 pm….

The car stopped in front of duo's home….at first the two lovely kids got down laughing…n then they ran to their home…..then Daya,Shreya & Tarika got down…

Daya(smile):thank u so much sir…aj bht enjoy kiya….

Acp(smile):Daya apne baap ko aise koi thanks kehta h bhala?tum sab agar khush ho to usse zyada hume aur kya chahye?kyu Salunkhe?

Salunkhe:haan bilkul…bache khush h..tum sab khush ho…to hum bhi khush!

Shreya:sir ap dono sambhalke jayiyega….thik h?

Acp:haan Shreya…tum sab aaram kar lena aur kal buro aajana..

Daya:hum aajayenge sir…ap befikar rahiye…(after some secs)..sir wo apse ek baat puchna tha..

Acp:Daya Abhijeet kb taq lautega muse nehi pata beta…par jaise hi uska mission khatam ho jaye wo laut ayega…..tab taq tum ghar ko sambhal lena….hmm?(smile)

Daya nodded sadly…

Salunkhe:acha Tarika,Shreya aur Daya good night….ab ap sab aram karo..ok?

Tarika:ok sir….bye..good night…

They went….Tarika,Shreya n Daya entered to home…..saw the kids watching cartoon…..

Tarika(strict):bacho…fresh hue bina cartoon nehi dekhna chahye….jao..jaldi se change karke aajayo….c'mn go fast…

Pari:mumma bas ye scene complete ho jaye….plz…

Tarika:Abhika!ek baar me bat samaz nehi ati tujhe?maine kaha jao…matlab jao!(loud)

Dareya was shocked at her angry attitude…..but they also felt tht she was missing Abhi badly….but they too felt bad for kids…

Abhika n Dev were looking downwards n scared…Shreya came forward n said,"bacho….jao jaldi se fresh ho jao..phir main ap dono ko ek achi surprise dungi…bht special…ok?"(she said lovingly)

Kids went to their room…

Tarika sat on the couch…..Shreya signaled daya to move….he went to his room for freshening….Shreya sat beside her dii & took her hand…

Shreya(softly):dii…hum jante h ki ap bhaiya ko bht zyada miss kar rahe h…even hum sab bhi unhe bht miss kar rahe h…..

Tarika looked at her with teary eyes…

Shreya:diii!apke ankho me ye ansoo kya kar raha h?bhaiya ko acha lagega aise?bilkul nehi dii….dii,ap bhi samzo….bacho ko aise dant k kya milega?bhaiya yun hi wapas to nehi aajayenge na?

Tarika nodded in no with teary eyes….

Shreya:to!kyu gussa dikha rahi ho bacho par?unka bhi dil kitna dukha na?kitna dar gaye!wo bhi to apne papa ko bht miss kar rahe h na!apne dekha na ki mall k har jagah par bas bhaiya k bare me keh rahe the dono…..

Tarika(teary voice):Shreya,hum yaha shanti se baithe h…aur pata nehi Abhijeet waha kis hal me h….thik se khana bhi kha raha h ya nehi!abhi taq poucha bhi hoga ya nehi!

Shreya(press her shoulder):ap itne negative kyu soch rahe h dii?ye unka pehla mission thori h!ap befikar rahiye…Sn Insp Abhijeet ko kuch karna kisi k bhi bas k baat nehi h…wo ek dam sahi salamat honge….

Tarika(hopeful tone):sach me Shreya?

Shreya:Sach me dii….

Meanwhile a voice disturbed them…it was none other than Daya…

Daya:are kya tum dono gossip krne baith gaye!mere pet me world k sabse bade chuhe dance kar rahe h….bharat natyam!

They both burst into laughter at his complain….

Shreya:inhe humseha khane ki hi padi rehti h…..

Tarika:bura bhi kya h!abhi pura aaadhaa ghantaa ho gaya Daya ne kuch nehi khaya h…

Daya:dekha ise kehte h bhabi!(after some thinking)..waise apne mera insult kiya ya sympathy dikhaya?

Tarika(cut her toungue):haww!meri itni himmat ki mai Sn Insp Daya ka insult karu!na baba na…phir muzrimo ka jagah kahi muse hi lockup me na dal de!kyu Shreya?

Shreya(laugh):right dii..

Daya:khane ko nehi to kamse kam pine ke coffee to do yrr….bechare bache ko bhook laga h…

Shreya(look around):yaha bacha kaun h?dono bache to room k ander h…

Tarika laughed loudly…..shreya n daya felt really sooth as they were successful in making her smile….

Tarika:acha ruko…main kuch banati hu….

Shreya:dii ap jake fresh ho jayiye…aj main ek nayi recipe banane wali hu..

Daya:nehi Shreya plz!pichli bar tumhare is naye recipe ki chakkar me hume pura raat bhuka rehna pada tha…

Shreya:mmhh!Daya!iss bar aisa kuch nehi hoga..ap bas chak kar batana…

Tarika:use baanane do Daya!aur tum jakar pending files complt kro….main tab taq fresh ho jati hu aur phir Shreya ki madad kar dungi….

Shreya nodded n went to kitchen….Tarika went to get fresh….she was feeling gulit for babies….actually she too was unable to control her emotions….

A/N:sorry to end this chapter here!i am having studies….i also upadted "MISS YOU MY DEAR"..plz read & must review….

Plz review here too…..sorry for being late….tata….Srija


	3. Miss you Abhijeet

**A/N:Sorry for being late…I was busy in studies….**

**Here we go…enjoy…..**

She opened the door slowly & peeped into the room….saw the most unbelievable scene…the room was in a silent mode..bcs the main two characters were silently studying…no quarrel & no mess!unknowingly she felt a pinch in her heart…..although all of the adult members of this house earnestly wanted to see this scene when the kids are in full charge…..

But today the situation was different….they were looking sad & gloomy..

She went near the little baby who was silently writing A,B,C,D…. in his copy…Tarika ruffled his hairs….n he looked at her sadly…..

Tarika(sitting beside him):are mera beta to kamal k likh rahe h!kitna beautiful handwriting h meri jaan ka…

Dev said nothing juz continued his writing….Tarika left a sigh of gulit & went near her another child..Pari,who was silently doing the tough sums of FRICTION…

Tarika(softly):beta…main apki kuch help karu?

Pari(low):nehi mumma….main kar lungi aur papa aaye to unhe dikha lungi!

Tarika felt a pinch in her heart…Abhijeet was their playmate,friend,teacher,guide….she understood tht how much they were missing him…..

Tarika(think):anjane me hi bht taklif de diya h main tum logonko…

Tarika(clear her throat):mere pass na ap dono k liye ek beautiful surprise h…..aplog dekhna chahenge?(in spirited tone)

Pari:nehi mumma!abhi hum padhayi kar rahe h…

She again moved her eyes to her book….

Tarika:acha?thik h agar kisiko bhi meri surprise pe koi interest nehi h to main chalta hu…(sadly)

She was going but she stopped in a cute voice…"muse dekna h sulprise…."

Tarika turned excitedly…

Tarika:par baby apke dii ko to nehi chahye surprise…

Dev(pulling his di's shirt):didi..didi..chalo naa…dii…sulprise dekna h…didi…(pleading tone)

Pari:bhai tu jaa….main study me busy hu…..

Dev:didi plz…plzzzzz…

Pari couldn't disobey her brother's request now….she stood up from the chair…..

Tarika(happily):ayoo…ayo….

They followed her…..n went to the drawing room….

Tarika went near the DVD player…. & put a CD in the drive….turned it on…n the movie started,"JURASSIC PARK!"

The kids jumped in happiness…:yeeeeeee!

Theyn clapped & both hugged Tarika tightly….tarika's eyes were full of tears…..she thought,"ye log kitne innocent h naa!ek chotisi film se hi itne khush ho gaye….bilkul mere Abhi ki tarah…."

Shreya & Daya came in middle….

Shreya(declare):apke iss film k sath world class chef,Shreya ki Masala Eidli…

Everyone's attention moved towards her!

She was standing with smiling face with a big bowl…..

Tarika:wow Shreya!Masala Eidly bana diya tune…..

Daya(scared):hey bhagwan..plz aaj bacha lo…..plz…main tumhe pura 100 rupaye ki puja dunga…..

Shreya(angrily):Daya!main itna bura khana bhi nehi banata!

Daya:bura!hoyee!ye maine kab bola!tum..tum to bht acha khana banate ho…

Shreya:apse to baat karna hi bekar h!jayiye apko nehi milega kch bhi…..ye sirf hum 4 k liye h….

Daya:thts not fair Shreya!tum muse bhuka rakhogi kya?

Shreya(casually):nehi to!Apke liye bhi h!world class recipe,"Khichdi"

Daya:wow!thank u Shreya…(after realizing)..kya!Shreya Madam main bimaar nehi hu!

Shreya:acha!thik h phir khud kuch baana lijiye ga….

She went n sat on sofa….daya was moaning…..she along with her dii were serving this tasty food…

At the time Daya's ph rang….he took it.."hello!Sn Insp Daya speaking…."

On call,"Sn Insp Abhijeet speaking…."

Daya(jump in happiness):Abhi!(All looked towards him excitedly)…yaar tum!tum hi ho naa sach me?

Abhi(laugh):loo!ab mere bhai itna bada detective baan gaya h ki apne bade bhai pe bhi shauk kar raah h!

Daya:kya boss!aisa kuch nehi h….main to baas chauk gaya tha..(embarresing tone)..tum batao kaise ho?

Abhi:main to thik hu yrr…waha ka kya haal?

Daya:yaha sab mast h boss!sab milkar Jurassic park dekh rahe h….wo bhi muse bhuka bithakar…

Abhi:matlab?(confused)

Daya:matlab boss..shreya ne kuch banayi h..par muse nehi de rahi h…

Shreya(loud):haan aur kya!ap meri cooking skill ki itne ache aur zabardas tarif kiya h ki main aur kya kahu!ye bhi bataiye na bhaiya ko…

Abhi:Daya!kya kiya h tumne meri behen k sath….haan?bht tang kar raha h na use?

Daya:main kahan tang karta hu yaar!tumhare jaise koi mila hi nehi….jise jee bhar k tang kar saku…..(Sadly)

Abhi felt really bad for daya…

Abhi(Softly):thore din meri jaan!phir jaise hi tera Abhi wapas aajyega jee bhar k tang kar lena!bas kuch din intazar kar…

Daya(went to the balcony):aur intazar nehi hota h yaar!tum to jante ho naa ki main tumhare bina khudko bht akela mehsoos karta hu….

Abhi:I know Daya!par kya kare bol!duty is duty….par tum muse bilkul miss mat karna….bcs agar tu sad rehga to sab sad ho jayenge meri jan..

Daya:khush bhi kiske liye rahu boss!tum hi to meri sab khushi k wajah ho….

Abhi:Daya..ab aise bol raha h naa tu!ab "Abhi" bhi udas ho jayega!aur apne daya ko ph taq nehi karega!

Daya:nehi nehi boss…..main bilkul dukhi nehi rahunga….par tum plz call karna….

Abhi:thts like my Daya!

Daya:Abhi tum baki sab se to bat krlo..

Abhi:Daya wo muse naa abhi nikalna padega yaar…main kal kisi waqt ph karke baat kar lungaa…okk?

Daya:ok boss….

Abhi:bye daya…

Daya(Sadly):miss u yrrr…chalo bye!

The call got cut…

**A/N:plz review…..thanks for reading…Srija**!


	4. Fun,Masti & Dosti

A/N:Sorry for being late…..n this is the last chapter of this story…..

Here we go….plz enjoy…

The days were passing like this….they were missing Abhi a lot…

**One morning…**

Shreya got up slowly while rubbing her eyes…..n saw the clock which was showing that it was 6 am….

She came down to a hall after getting fresh without disturbing Daya…

Shreya:bache to ab taq so rahe honge….aur Dii bhi abhi nehi uthe h…waise aaj main kafi jaldi uth gayi hu!bhaiya dekhte to chauk jate…

Flashback….

It was 8:30 am & still she was sleeping…..when she felt someone tickling her…she started laughing in sleep & got up…."kya h?"

Abhi:Shreya rani….uth jaiye….sare aath baaj chuke h…

Shreya(sleepy):oh bhaiya!ap bacho ko training deke rakhe h kya muse tickle karne k liye?

Abhi:jee!warna ap sidhe tarike se uthe hi kab h devi jee?

Shreya:haan to!pata h kal main puri file complt karke soyi hu….raat k 1:30 baje…

Abhi:haan to parso?parso to tu 11 baje hi so gayi thi naa…

Shreya(hit him lightly):bhaiya!ab aise tang to mat khicho….

Abhi(laugh):tu bhi kabhi 6 baje uthke dikha na…main tuse chocolate khilyunga…

Shreya(forwarding hand):pakka?

Abhi(hold her hand):pakka!

**Present…**

Shreya(smile):kash bhai!ap dekhte muse…are main to bhul hi gaya!aj to rakhi h naa…oh God!aj k din hi bhaiya nehi h mere sath…..aj to bacho ke school bhi nehi h…

She was ruminating sitting on the sofa….at that time the bell rang…she got up…"itne subha kaun aasakta h?"

She opened the door…..n surprised to see Abhijeet there…a broad smile was present in his pale & tired face…

Shreya almost flunged into him n hugged him tightly…Abhi smiled at her kiddish attire…n hugged her too….

Abhi(separate):kaisi h mere angel?

Shreya(tears came in his eyes):apko kya!apko to meri yaad bhi nehi ata hoga….ek bar bhi muse ph karna zaruri samza apne?(walking inside)jayiye..muse bat hi nehi karni h apse…

Abhi:aww!meri behen to gussa ho gayi…chalo,kan pakadke sorry!(holding ears)

Shreya(couldn't resist herself from smiling):acha acha maan jati hu!thik se gussa bhi nehi hone dete….

Abhi:waise baki sab kahan h?tarika,Daya,bache…

Shreya:kya bhai!time to dekho…..6 baj rahe h….itni jaldi kaun uthega chutti k din?

Abhi:haan ye bhi sahi h…par aj chutti kyun h?

Shreya(angrily & shocked):bhai ap rakhi bhul kaise sakte ho?

Abhi:oh shit!Aj to rakhi h…..aur isiliye meri behen itni subha darshan de rahi h?

Voice:aur hum sab bhi!

Abhi turned at this loud voice & saw Tarika standing with children…..the kids ran to him & hugged him tightly…

Dev:I missed u chachu!(kiddish voice)

Abhi(took him in his arms):I missed you too baby….kaise ho tum?haan..kisiko parishaan to nehi kiya naa?

Dev(nodded in no):nai!kisiko palishaan nai ki….

All laughed at his answer…..

Abhi(too pari in a hug):meri bachi!kaisi ho?

Pari:main achi hu papa!aur pata h apko bht yaad kiya…aur pata h humare school mein na parent-teachers' meeting bhi hui…ismein naa principal ne muse bht appreciate kiya h..mumma was there!bas ap nehi the…(Sadly)

Abhi(sadly):I'm very sorry my love…plz papa ko mahf kar do…

Pari(hold his hand):nahi papa!ap plz sad mat ho…ap to humare India k liye kaam karte ho…humare motherland k rakhsha k liye…n I'm very proud of this…

All were very surprised at her matured behaviour & understanding….

Tarika:acha ab papa ko chdo to sahi….papa ko zara humse bhi to milne do…

Abhi:Tarika I missed you lots…

Tarika(teary):I missed you too…Abhi…tum thik ho naa?

Abhi(pull her into a hug):haan Tarika…I am absolutely fine…tum plz chinta mat karo…

Tarika:jao jake apne sehzada se mil lo…

Abhi smiled & went towards Daya's room….n saw him sleeping cuddling a pillow…..like a kid….

He rubbed his hairs lovingly..n Daya shifted his head to his lap….

Abhi:daya….

Daya:boss….(sleepy)

Abhi:main wapas aagaya hu…uth jaa na yaar..aj hum ek sath buro jake rakhi manayenge..

Daya got up in shock….

Daya:kya main swapna dekh rahaa hu?

Abhi(pat his cheeks):nehi meri jaan…ye haqeqaat h..i'm here….

Daya(happily):wow! Abhiiiiii(hugged him)

Abhi:tu..tu kaisa h yaar?

Daya(hugged him more tightly to feel him):mai thik hu Abhi….tum…tum kaisa ho yaar?pata h kitna miss kiya…

Abhi(pat his back):ab chod bhi muse!Dam ghut raha h…

Daya left him…"oh!sorry!batao naa….kaise ho?tumhe koi chot wot to nahi aya na?"

Abhi(smile):nehi mai bilkul thik hu….tum batao….

Daya:mai to fit & fine hu yar..aj rakhi h naa?chalo jaldi jate h..Purvi,Ishita,Puja sab wait kar rahi hogi…

Abhi:haan aur mere liye Shreya bhi….udhar bacho ka bhi rakhi h…aj bht maza anewala h…

Daya:so to h!

Tarika:ap dono ka ho gaya ?

Abhi:haan…main abhi fresh ho jata hu….Daya..tu bhi chal..jaldi kar…

Daya:okk boss!bhabi,khane me kya h?

Tarika:hawa!

Abhi giggled…..

Daya:aaainnn!

Abhi(hit him):muse kyun copy kar raha h?

Daya:ye mera style h..par hawa matlab?

Shreya:matlab to bache bhi jante h!kyun bacho?(looking at the kids)

Pari:matlab chachu;rakhi bandhne se pehle fast rakhna hota h…

Daya:ye kahan se sikha?

Shreya:jisse bhi sihkha ho wo janti to h…ap jayiye jaldi ready ho jayiye…hum gifts kharidne ja rahe h..CDK se pick up kar lena…ok?

Abhi:ok…..jao…aur haan,cake shop se snacks bhi le lena….

Tarika:le lunga baba!

Shreya:apko bhi daya ka hawa lag gaya h…

Abhi:Shreya!tuse to main….

But she ran….

They went to buy gifts…duo went after sometime…n picked them up…n celebrated the special day with so many **fun,masti & dosti….**

**A/N:Sorry for short ending….if I get time I'll write more…..**

**But for now,I am bidding good bye from CID Fanfiction….due to some personal causes,I'll not be able to be connected with my friends here…**

**Shilapam dada,Katiiy didi,Ritesh bhaiya,Duo-angel,Raveena dii,MRF dii,Palak96 & all of my friends…..Good bye!will miss you all a lot…..**

**GD:if you are reading this,there is a msg for you from Nicole Dii(Aarti dii)…she is in her treatment..so she is not able to connect with you…**

**N all of my readers,"Kuch to hain tuzse raabta" is still left….i don't know when I'll upadte it….sorry for that earnestly!**

**My FF friends,sorry guyz for taking this unusual leave….dont miss me plz!life yehi par khatam nehi hoti h….will meet you again!**

**Good bye!will miss everyone lotssssssssssss & lotssssssss from heart….specially on the day of Rakhi…..**

**Anyways,everyone,have a great life…full of happiness & joy…I wish you all best of luck…**

**Take care….love you all…..Srija!(my dada's chini)**


End file.
